


Window

by withprettywords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mahealahey, dansaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withprettywords/pseuds/withprettywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally managed a drabble length drabble!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed a drabble length drabble!

 

Isaac walked the streets of the Beacon Hills suburbs. He let his feet follow an increasingly familiar path from the old railroad depot to a cozy two story with white stone exterior. There were other places he could go, much closer than the five miles he traveled by foot to this particular home. There was a room for him at Derek's new loft, a "guest room" that the alpha made pretty clear was intended for him. His room at his old house was also available, probably in better condition than ever since Peter moved in, trying to making it habitable again after the kanima fight made a mess of the place.

 

For once in his life, Isaac had many places to go. But he chose here. All the lights were off in the house, but when Isaac walked around back there was a second story window cracked open. It was an invitation. He scaled the wall with ease and pushed open the window further to get through. He closed it behind him, flicking the lock in place. It had been over an hour since their training session ended. There were werewolves all over the city climbing through bedroom windows. One at the Sheriff's house, hoping the old man won't check on his son when he gets home from the late shift. One at a house full of customized guns and hunters, praying he's still welcome. And one in a room full of mirrors and designer clothes, hoping not to wake the tiny yappy dog.

 

Isaac had none of those concerns. He was just happy to have somewhere to go when he felt exhausted beyond belief and sore down to his bones from the night's injuries that had not yet healed, or maybe from the wounds inside that might never heal. He was welcome here, in this room, in this bed, even at breakfast the next morning.

 

He stripped off his clothes as he moved toward the bed, glancing over smooth, caramel skin. The boy shifted under his gaze, moving toward him unconsciously. It was little things like that, how Danny moves forward when all Isaac's ever known is how to pull away--that is what makes them good for each other. He climbed into the bed, wrapping an arm around Danny's chest. The other boy shifted back until they were thisclose and rubbed his hand over Isaac's arm affectionately. He knew Danny would wake up the next morning, smiling when he realized Isaac had snuck in. He was always delighted to see him and Isaac had never even dreamed he’d be able to make someone so happy.

 

Isaac touched his lips to the back of Danny's neck, a soft kiss of disbelief. He was so damn grateful to be here, still unsure how this all came about. He did know it started with the window, Isaac stumbling in one night when he was too weak to make it anywhere else. Danny was practically a stranger then, but his house was the closest to where Isaac had been attacked and he was the only human nearby that knew about them. That was months ago, but Isaac kept finding his way back. And Danny kept leaving the window open for him.


End file.
